


Let's Fight The Break Of Dawn

by lynnwrites



Series: Stucky Pure Porn Fics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Heavy Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnwrites/pseuds/lynnwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OR</p><p>"5 Times Steve And Bucky Had To Be Quick And 1 Time When They Could Go Slow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Fight The Break Of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howler32557038](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howler32557038/gifts).



> A gift for my best guy [Howler32557038](http://howler32557038.tumblr.com/), who asked for canon compliant porn, which is my personal nightmare. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Special thanks to [Evanstan](http://evanstan.tumblr.com/) for helping me plot this sexfest, and my eternal gratitude to [Mostlyhydratrash](http://mostlyhydratrash.tumblr.com/) for making this historically accurate and grammatically correct porn.

**ONE**

“Buck?” 

Bucky pecks Steve on the lips again, attempting to kiss his obvious nerves away.  “Yeah, bud?” He trails his fingers through Steve’s bangs, then cups his cheek.

They’re sitting cross legged in their boxers and thin tops on the fire escape outside Bucky’s window. It was hot as hell in Bucky’s room, so they had decided to move outside, after carefully checking Rebecca’s window and curtains were closed. They definitely didn’t need Bucky’s sister watching them smooch, and the Barnes’ living on the fourth floor meant they were too far up for anyone else to see them. 

“Can we try something new? I mean, just something...more?”

“Like what?” Bucky grins. He can spot the tenting of Steve’s pants. It’s not much different from his own.

“Well, I think you can use your hands for something better, huh?” Steve smirks, then takes one of Bucky’s hands in his own and guides it into his pants.

The feeling of having Steve’s hot and hard cock in his hand is almost enough to set Bucky off. Sure, he’s touched himself before, lots of times to be completely honest, but this is Steve. Steve’s cock. Oh God. This isn’t gonna last long. 

The way Steve arches and hisses makes Bucky think this will be over quickly for all parties involved. Good thing, too, ‘cause Bucky’s family’s only a few doors away and every second they spend out here touching each other is a second they could get caught red-handed. 

Bucky wraps his hand around Steve’s cock and he feels Steve do the same to him. They’re using the precome for a smoother glide but there’s nothing smooth about the way they’re both breathing heavily and holding on to each other with their other hand. Steve slides his thumb across the head of Bucky’s cock and Bucky can hardly get out a “Wait, Steve-” before he comes into his pants with a moan, quieted by Steve’s hand on his mouth.

He licks Steve’s hand once he’s not seeing black spots anymore and starts stroking him again. He’s jerking him faster, rougher, twisting his wrist while Steve is biting his own knuckles to stop from making noise. Bucky hears a small whimper before feeling Steve’s come hit his hands. While Steve recovers, Bucky figures the fastest way to clean his hand is to lick the come off.

“Oh my G-” Steve throws himself at Bucky, lapping at his tongue and tasting himself. “I love you, you dirty bastard.”

Bucky grins, feeling his teeth clash with Steve’s. “Love you too.”  
  


* * *

 

**TWO**

It’s their last night together, who knows for how long. They’re never gonna let Steve enlist, not with his medical history. Steve went with him when Bucky enlisted, faked a smile when he got denied and Bucky got in. Tried enlisting four more times and came home with that same fake smile. And now Bucky got his orders, shipping out tomorrow. He’s gonna miss his best guy. So let’s make this night count, huh?

\---

Bucky leans down over Steve’s body, warm breath whispering over his skin, and Steve arches his back and rolls his hips, whimpering. Bucky is aching to taste him, to lick into that tight heat, to feel him squeeze and clench around his tongue. He would love to make this last, but there’s not much time left before Bucky has to leave, before he has to say goodbye. 

He ducks down lower to lick at Steve’s balls and cock, before letting a spit-slick finger tease lightly across his rim until Steve’s gasping for more. He can’t deny Steve, so he gives in and drags his tongue, flat and wide across his hole. Bucky licks him a few more times, letting spit fall from his lips into Steve’s glistening hole before finally slipping his tongue inside of him as far as it can go, slipping out, and back in again. Steve’s fucking back against his mouth as Bucky greedily licks him out, grunting and muttering Bucky’s name.

He loves watching Steve’s reactions, the way his body shakes a little with wild and needy tremors, the way he whispers instead of screams. Yeah, Bucky’s gonna miss his Stevie.

* * *

**THREE**

“You’re keeping the outfit, right?” Bucky asks, the corner of his lips quirking up slightly.

Steve smirks right back at him. “You know what? It’s kinda growing on me.”

\---

It's only a few minutes later that Steve is pushed into a brick wall and Bucky attacks his mouth with harsh, bruising kisses.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Bucky pants. “Thought I was done for.”

Steve pauses to take Bucky’s face in his hands. “I’m right here, Buck. And so are you.”

A heavy silence falls between them but for a second, then Bucky starts yanking at Steve’s belt. “Come on, we don’t have long.”

Steve watches as Bucky goes down to his knees, releases the buttons on his pants and takes Steve’s cock out into the cold night’s air of the alley. He doesn’t even manage one shiver before he can feel Bucky wrapping his hot mouth around the tip, sucking it gently. 

He can see Bucky’s eyes rolling, lashes fluttering in satisfaction as he runs the flat of his tongue along Steve’s length, tracing the thick vein along the side of his shaft. Bucky’s mouth provides a wet suction as he glides down his cock and moves up again. Steve’s glad to have the wall behind him as support, thighs quivering in response to Bucky’s skillful lips.

Bucky’s mouthing at his dick when Steve feels his balls tighten, so he grabs at Bucky’s shoulder in warning. 

“Come on Bucky, I can’t get come on this uniform.”

Bucky pulls back for a moment, grin plastered on his face. “You won’t.” 

He takes Steve’s cock in his mouth again, his hand jerking him off simultaneously as he sucks a little harder, urging Steve on to come. So Steve does. He suppresses the urge to moan and yell Bucky’s name, but produces the weakest little whimper as he releases into the wet heat of Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky stands up as Steve’s still catching his breath, and brushes some dirt off his knees. “We better get back to ba-”

Steve cuts him off with a sloppy kiss and pushes him into the opposite wall. “My turn.”

* * *

**FOUR**

So maybe that Asgardian booze was a little stronger than Steve had anticipated. But the buzz felt good, made Steve feel alive again, human again. It managed to make him loosen up a little, laugh with his friends, teammates. That thing with the hammer, well, that was a surprise. But he was definitely not sober enough to think about what it meant that there was barely any resistance, what it meant to be worthy.

And then that glorified blender had attacked them. Fucking Tony had managed to create an evil toaster and now it came to bite all of them in the ass. He needed to stop thinking of kitchen appliances. He needed to stop thinking in general. The room was spinning a little. And didn’t he close that window earlier? Ugh, Steve’s too old for this shit. He’s too lazy to drag his ass over to his bedroom, choosing to let himself fall onto the couch. It takes him a few minutes to realize, but he feels like he’s being watched.

Moonlight hits the face that’s staring at him from the corner of the room and he would recognize those eyes anywhere.

“Buck…” he trails off. “How are you here? This a dream?”

Bucky doesn’t speak, and Steve can’t seem to move as he walks closer to him.

“Missed you,” Steve mumbles, eyes slipping closed from exhaustion. He feels a hand gently combing through his hair, and the unexpected touch of warm lips against his own. Steve grows impatient and soon he’s frantically licking into Bucky’s mouth. “I’ve missed you.”

His soft voice replies only with “ _ Steve _ ” before Steve pulls him on top of him, loving the weight of his body. He’s hugging Bucky close to him, mouthing at his earlobe, whispering drunk nonsense as Bucky’s breathing turns heavier. Steve can feel Bucky’s hard cock rubbing up against his own, even through four layers of clothing. Finally, Bucky relaxes into it, and when his fingers slowly trail Steve’s face, Steve opens his eyes and feels like that sixteen year old kid in Brooklyn again. Those blue eyes looking back at him, that soft touch, his warm breath puffing against Steve’s lips. Steve can’t resist but to pull his face closer, to kiss him senseless, to enjoy this while he can. If this is all a dream, it’s gonna be the best damn dream he ever had. Bucky seems hesitant at first, so Steve takes charge of the heated kiss and arches up against Bucky’s hips, desperate for release.

“Please,” Steve can’t stop himself from speaking. “Bucky.  _ Bucky _ .”

There are tears rolling down the sides of his face. His moans have turned into quiet begging. Their hot and frantic kiss has turned slow and sensual. 

“Bucky,” Steve repeats, whispering. “I miss you.”

When Bucky is gone, when there is come cooling in Steve’s boxers and he’s almost passed out on the sofa, Steve thinks he must have imagined hearing, “I miss you too.”

* * *

**FIVE**

Steve is watching the clouds below them as he flies the quinjet to their destination. Siberia is still a few hours away, but they have been travelling for long enough to let their guards down for a moment. Bucky has been pretty quiet so far, but Steve can sense he’s working up to saying something. 

Steve knows he’s struggling with a lot, can just tell there are certain things Bucky doesn’t want to talk about, but he knows that, thankfully, their relationship isn’t at stake. When they were driving the stupidly small car across Germany, Bucky had seemed like his old self again. He was quipping with Sam, they were talking about how things didn’t work out between Steve and Sharon (because it was just too weird for both of them), and when they stopped to get gas, Bucky joined him. The corner of his lip had quirked up ever so slightly, and Steve remembers thinking how attractive just that hint of a smile was, and then Bucky pressed him against the car and kissed him. Ravished him, really, but it was also sweet, and tantalizing, and a long time coming.

But now, in the jet, Bucky has drawn back again. 

“What’s gonna happen to your friends?”

Steve sighs. Honestly, he’s not sure. Ross will most likely lock them up somewhere, but as hard as it is, Steve can’t think about that right now. They need to deal with the other Winter Soldiers first.

“Whatever it is, I’ll deal with it.” And he will. Just as soon as Bucky’s safe. 

Steve switches the plane over to autopilot, and beckons Bucky over to his seat. Bucky gives him a small smile and straddles him, then hugs him tight.

“I don’t know if I’m worth all this, Steve,” he whispers in Steve’s ear.

Steve trails his fingers through Bucky’s hair and cups his face, makes him look Steve in the eyes. “I can’t ever lose you again, Buck. You got dealt a very ugly hand, and you bet your ass I’ll rectify that any way that I can. So I’ll protect you, I’ll fight with you, I’ll do all of it. I’m with you. I care about you, so much.”

Bucky inhales deeply, and his breath comes out in shudders. “Can you show me, now? Just for now, can we let the world disappear?” 

“Yeah, Buck.” Steve kisses him on the lips, chaste and quick, before he moves on to his jaw, his neck, right below his ear, and he can feel Bucky smile against his skin.

“I need you,” Bucky says, and he kisses him deeply, passionately, and before Steve is even aware he’s doing it, he’s tugging off Bucky’s jacket and shirt. When that’s taken care of, he opens Bucky’s belt, opens his zipper, but when Bucky grinds against Steve’s crotch, Steve moves his hands to Bucky’s ass instead. He kneads his buttocks, tries to squeeze them but the fabric of Bucky’s pants is too rough, too stiff. He slides his hands down the back of them and finally gets his hands on the warm skin of Bucky’s ass. Bucky, who is panting in his ear, who is tugging at Steve’s hair, but, as he huffs --sounding quite annoyed--, can’t open up Steve’s uniform to touch him back. That’s okay though, Steve thinks. Right now, it is all about Bucky.

As Bucky arches in front of him, Steve can’t stop himself from taking one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking on it gently, then biting it less gently. Bucky’s moans in his ear tell him he’s doing an excellent job, and he treats his other nipple the same way while his fingers trail down his crack. They don’t have any lube, of course they don’t, but Steve has always loved playing with Bucky’s asshole. Back when they were living in their first apartment together and they didn’t have to worry about anybody seeing or hearing them anymore, Steve loved watching Bucky quietly fall apart while he played with Bucky’s ass.

He briefly stops his attack on Bucky’s nipples to suck on his middle finger, and then massages Bucky’s rim with it. He’s not trying to push inside, just likes to feel the reactions and the flutters as Steve rubs Bucky’s hole and makes him grind against Steve’s crotch harder and faster.

Bucky’s nipples are now puffy and red, and Steve takes mercy on him and attacks his mouth instead. When the tip of his finger pops into Bucky’s hole, Bucky startles and grunts, slumping against Steve’s shoulder.

His finger is slowly pushing further inside, twisting and retreating a little before pushing back in, and with his other hand, he’s touching Bucky’s cock. He’s using the palm of his hand to massage Bucky’s sensitive head, teasing him, making him move backwards for more of Steve’s finger, and forward for Steve’s hand. 

Bucky’s hands are in Steve’s hair, holding on tightly while he’s moaning and muttering expletives. “Steve, I can’t-” 

He grabs at Steve’s face, kissing him as he clenches around his finger and comes in Steve’s hand. They eventually break off the kiss, just breathing at each other. Bucky tucks his hair back behind his ears and rests his head on Steve’s shoulder as he watches him lick his fingers clean.

A few minutes later, Steve nudges Bucky’s head with his nose. “Come on Buck, you can go get cleaned up.”

Bucky plays with the hair at the back of Steve’s neck and suckles on his slightly swollen bottom lip. “What about you?”

“I’m good, Buck,” Steve says, pecking him on the lips, “This was about you.”

* * *

**PLUS ONE**

Bucky’s looking into Steve’s eyes and he’s mesmerized. He won’t ever not be. This bond between them, this feeling of  _ right _ ,  _ good _ , the sense that they were always meant to spend their lives together; he feels it every time he and Steve look at each other. Yes, they have encountered a lot of obstacles along the way. And yes, neither one of them knew life would go on for so long, or that it would go in the direction that it has, but they’re finally here. Together and safe. Hidden, but safe.

The list of people who know where they are is extremely short, and they hope to keep it that way. T’Challa was a tremendous help, kindly offering them a place in his realm, sanctuary. His scientists looked at what remained of Bucky’s arm, cleaned it up as best they could after checking it for any unwanted features. So now, there was nothing there. Bucky didn’t know how to feel about it exactly, still doesn’t. His arm had been a weapon, but it was also a part of his body. He didn’t  _ just _ use it for violence, he’d grown used to it, it was his left arm above anything else. But he supposes it’s for the best, right now at least. If all it takes are a few choice words to instigate his violent behaviour, it’s best if he can’t do too much damage. Besides, it won’t matter once he’s under.

Steve caresses his cheek and tucks his hair behind his ear. “What are you thinking about, Buck?”

They’re lying on a king-sized bed, in the largest bedroom Bucky has ever seen, with an entire wall made out of windows. They’ve been here for two days now, recovering and regaining their strength. Steve is planning to go back for his friends in a few days, and Bucky...well. Bucky’s not going to be here to meet them. He hasn’t told Steve that part yet. 

Bucky shakes his head softly and smiles at Steve, who’s lying beside him. “Nothing. You. Us. Everything.” He lets out a laugh and uses his right arm to hug Steve closer to him. “I wish I could turn my brain off, but then I feel guilty for thinking that. I don’t know if I can explain it.”

“No, I get it,” Steve says, trailing a finger over Bucky’s temple. “You’re allowed to want some peace and quiet.”

Bucky hums.

“Do you believe me?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Buck,” Steve starts.

“Steve,” Bucky interrupts him. “This isn’t something you can just fix. This is gonna take time. Don’t be sore with me.”

“I’m not, I just… I wish things were different.”

Bucky stops himself from pointing out the biggest understatement of the century and just nods kindly. “Yeah.”

He could never explain exactly how he could read what Steve was thinking just from the look in his eyes. Or maybe it was just Steve, just his eyes that made Bucky feel like he would burst.

“You can’t look at me like that. I feel like I can hardly breathe when you do,” Bucky says.

Steve’s look turns eager, starved, and he pulls Bucky closer. “C’mere,” he whispers, before grazing their lips together. The sudden move makes Bucky do a sharp intake of air through his nose as Steve’s tongue slides in and teases him. The kiss turns demanding, and Bucky’s heart is pounding away before he reminds himself he can do this now. He’s allowed to enjoy this. So he yanks Steve’s head back -maybe a tad too forcefully, but then he sees Steve’s dilated pupils and how heavily he’s breathing and Bucky smirks. He moves quickly, straddling Steve’s hips and holding both his wrists in one hand above his head. And then he slows down, slowly lowering his body over Steve’s, until his hair is hanging like curtains around their faces. His mouth is hovering over Steve’s, and they’re just panting at each other when Bucky suddenly grinds his ass back and Steve moans. Bucky startles at the sheer  _ volume _ of it and starts laughing as he sees how big and mortified Steve’s eyes look. He pecks Steve quickly before continuing his grinding. “Yeah? You like that, huh?”

“Oh my god,” Steve huffs out before he’s the one that starts laughing. “You sound like we’re in a bad porno.”

“Goddammit Steve, I’m tryin’ to be sexy.” Bucky chuckles and sits up straight. Steve rises too, grabbing hold of Bucky’s hips so he doesn’t stray too far.

“Well, stop trying. I think you’re plenty sexy.”

Bucky, for all he’s been through, the super soldier that he is, he blushes. So he retaliates by pinching Steve’s nipple.

“Son of a-!” Steve winces and laughs, then uses his weight to throw Bucky down on the bed and lies on top of him. “What are you gonna do now, huh?”

Bucky noses at Steve’s neck, then starts sucking a bruise onto the skin. He uses his right hand to start kneading at Steve’s asscheek through his sweatpants and arches up a little so their crotches rub together.

“Uhu,” Steve mutters eloquently. “That’ll do it.”

Bucky suddenly pauses his ministrations and pulls away. “Hey Steve?”

Steve pouts a little as he turns to face him. “Yeah?”

“How do you know what a bad porno sounds like?”

“Oh my God, Bucky, shut up,” Steve says, before he drops his face into the pillow and snorts.

“‘M just sayin, it sounds like you know what you’re talking about.”

Steve quirks an eyebrow. “Do I now? Want me to show you what else I know?”

Bucky grins as Steve kisses just under his jaw, sucking on the skin a little before moving lower. His mouth continues at a torturing pace licking and biting and sucking his way down Bucky’s stomach, his muscles twisting from all the attention. Bucky’s hand follows Steve down as he pets his head and ruffles his pretty-boy haircut. Steve’s teasing tongue has gotten him hard in his boxers, yet Steve stops right before he gets to the main event. Bucky removes his hand from Steve’s head to lean on his elbow and it looks like Steve was waiting for eye contact before he turns to caress Bucky’s dick with his nose. He’s breathing on his cock through the thin fabric of his boxers and Bucky twitches in his pants. 

The front of his boxers are a little damp so Steve pushes them off and watches with delight as Bucky’s cock springs free. He gives him an experimental lick before smirking.

“Why you smilin’?”

“You ever heard of olfactory memory? Like when you smell something that takes you back to your childhood or something?” Steve asks.

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“I think they should have a name for memories based on taste too. Cause your dick just took me back to 1938.”

Bucky throws his head back and starts laughing. “I don’t know how you managed to convince all these people you were a nice boy.”

Steve shrugs and wraps his mouth around the head of Bucky’s dick, giving short licks and sucking around it. Bucky momentarily loses his vision, but then takes the bottle of lube they put in the nightstand. It felt like a covert mission when the two of them went to a supermarket nearby and bought condoms and lube. They probably stood out anyway, but people around were kind enough not to point and stare. 

Bucky tosses Steve the lube, who is now busy lapping at Bucky’s cock, licking long lines along the shaft. “Steve,” Bucky groans. “You’re way too good at that. C’mon, get me ready, please. And get your face back up here, I miss it.”

Steve grins as he gives a final kiss to Bucky’s cockhead. He coats his fingers with lube and drapes himself on top of Bucky, his fingers moving to massage at Bucky’s rim. Steve’s leaving tiny kisses across Bucky’s face as he keeps rubbing, then sliding one finger inside up to the first knuckle. It leaves Bucky breathless for a second, and then Steve starts nibbling on Bucky’s bottom lip. 

“Hi,” Steve whispers, eyes piercing.

“Hi,” Bucky replies and smiles. Steve slides in further, twisting his finger and beginning to push in with a second one. Bucky relaxes on the bed and uses his hand to push the hair off of Steve’s face. 

Steve’s hand twists and his palm pushes and massages at Bucky’s perineum. He adds a third finger, and scissors him open a little while he starts sucking on Bucky’s tongue. 

Bucky is entranced by Steve as he pumps his fingers in and out, pressing against his prostate every now and then. He’s sure Steve can tell when he’s hit the jackpot, since Bucky’s breath hitches every time.

Steve pulls out his fingers and Bucky whines, but he’s rewarded with the sight of Steve kicking off his sweatpants --he’s been commando all this time, how ironic-- and putting on a condom, lubing himself up with what remained on his fingers.

Steve crawls back on the bed, opens Bucky’s legs wider and throws them over his hips while he pushes closer. Bucky can feel the head of Steve’s cock pushing against his rim, and he can see how Steve’s watching himself enter Bucky’s body, looking terribly pleased with himself.

Steve starts fucking into him with vigor then, the blunt head of his dick dragging against that sweet spot, making Bucky see stars. Bucky yanks Steve back on top of him and moves quickly to roll them over. He’s now straddling Steve with a glint in his eye, and pushes Steve’s chest back down when he moves to get up.

Bucky lifts himself up, thigh muscles coming in  _ very _ handy, and drops back down, alternates between that and grinding back and forth a little. He’s teasing Steve, going as slow as possible and Steve knows, of course. He’s allowing Bucky to torment him, until he suddenly doesn’t anymore.

He sits up, pulling Bucky into his chest, and starts fucking into him with wild abandon. Bucky throws his arm around Steve’s shoulders and holds on tight as his cock is leaking between them.

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky grunts before kissing Steve’s mouth, his jawline, biting his earlobe.

Steve drops him back on the sheets, covers his body and kisses him deeply. He keeps thrusting quickly, and it sounds dirty and wet, and it feels  _ so good _ . 

As Steve sits up again, he watches where they’re joined and starts jerking Bucky off. “I wanna watch you come,” he says. You feel so good, Buck, I wanna feel you come-”

“I am, I-” Bucky drawls as he closes his eyes and turns his face to the side. Steve catches his chin and turns him back.

“Look at me, Buck.”

The look in Steve’s eyes along with the demanding tone of his voice causes Bucky’s orgasm to rip through him. He clenches around Steve who instinctively shoves in harder. Bucky’s body arches up, and he yells until Steve kisses him quiet. He can hear and feel Steve groaning into his mouth as he rides out his own orgasm. 

They’re panting into each other’s necks when Steve pulls out and takes off the condom. Bucky winces at the sudden empty feeling, then grabs his boxers to wipe his come off of his and Steve’s chests.

It’s a few minutes later when they’re lying side by side, facing each other on the bed. Steve is playing with Bucky’s hair again, even though it must be pretty sweaty now.

“I love you, Buck,” Steve says.

It’s not the first time they’ve said it, definitely not. But Steve sounds like he’s planning on saying it a lot, every day maybe, and Bucky can’t find it in himself to crush that dream yet.

“Love you too,” Bucky says, before shuffling closer to Steve and kissing him softly on his lips.

“I just want you to be okay.”

Tomorrow. He’ll tell Steve about going under tomorrow. Tonight, they’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://itsstuckyupmybutt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
